


An Arendelle Getaway

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Now that they were in this quiet bubble together, there was one last thing Riku wanted to do before they settled in for the night. Christmas Eve was for crackling fires and lights and cuddling underneath fluffy blankets, but it was also for… He inhaled deeply, gathering his nerve.“I got you a gift,” Riku said, watching the flames licking around the logs and the smoke drifting upwards into the chimney.As expected, that got Sora’s attention. He sat up straight and clapped his hands in glee. “A Christmas gift?”(Or: 2k of pure fluff featuring hot chocolate, cuddling in front of a fire in an Arendelle cabin, and Christmas gifts.)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73





	An Arendelle Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!! This year has been...something else, and I hope next year treats us all a little kinder. I wish you all much health and happiness and lots of Soriku for comfort!

Though Riku was exhausted from the day, he couldn’t stop smiling as he stacked wooden logs in the fireplace. In the little kitchenette of their Arendelle mountain cabin—equipped and fully stocked, courtesy of Queen Anna—Sora was humming Christmas songs under his breath while preparing hot chocolate.

Both of them were freshly showered, bellies full of winter soup, after having spent all of Christmas Eve outside. The fact that they’d woken up this morning to snow falling almost faster than the rain during a tropical Destiny Island storm hadn’t deterred Sora one bit from wanting to spend the entire day outdoors. 

“Riku!” Sora had beamed at him this morning in bed, twisting his head so he could look at Riku. “How often do we get a chance for a mini-vacation like this?! We have to go sightseeing and do _everything_!”

After all, they would only have a week here—minus Christmas Day, during which they’d fly to Mickey’s massive Christmas party.

And so, armed with sandwiches and snacks and a thermos full of hot tea, they had done, well…yes, _everything_. They’d gone speedskating on one of the frozen lakes with the locals; they had transformed their keyblades intro gliders and raced down the snow-covered mountain slopes; they’d built a snowman in a forest clearing; and then had a snowball fight that lasted the better part of an hour and ended with Sora pinning Riku down and shoving handfuls of snow down Riku’s neck.

Sora had made it up to him by kissing him for long minutes; warm, chapped lips and cold cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes that Riku wanted to memorise forever. On their way back to the cabin when it started getting dark, their joined glove-covered hands had swung easily between them, something Riku still hadn’t gotten completely used to in the two months they had been boyfriends now.

Riku finished stacking the wooden logs in the fireplace and kindled them with a small fire spell. Then he sat cross-legged on the snowflake-patterned grey rug, proudly beholding his efforts. The living room of the cabin was small, yet had everything they needed for a short getaway, just the two of them. A couch, a coffee table, plaid curtains in front of large windows, a stack of blankets in every colour of the rainbow. There was even a little Christmas tree with red baubles, golden lights and a star for a treetop.

The burning fire brought an immediate wave of heat and warmed Riku’s face and knees and hands. He’d been a little cold all day, even during his hot shower, but now the fire warmed him to his very core. He couldn’t help but smile at how perfect and Christmassy and comfortable all this was. There was just one thing missing…

“Done!” Sora exclaimed from the kitchen, and Riku glanced up to see him walking carefully—a large mug in each hand—so as not to spill hot chocolate over himself.

He shifted a little to make space for Sora on the rug, extending his hands to take the mugs topped with cream and white and pink mini marshmallows from Sora so he could sit down safely. A mix of whipped cream and chocolate dribbled over the edges, and Riku brought both mugs to his mouth to lick it off. Making himself comfortable pressed against Riku’s side, Sora grabbed blankets from the pile on the couch and draped them over himself and Riku. It took some fussing, but eventually Sora seemed satisfied, sighing deeply with a happy smile dancing on his lips as he stared into the fire for a few seconds.

The fire crackled and roared as if also satisfied with their arrangement, and Riku barely noticed the fact that the mugs were almost scolding his hands as Sora turned towards him, leaning in for a kiss, lingering and sweet, inhaling when he pulled back. He made grabby hands towards one of the mugs, and Riku handed it over to him.

“Wasn’t today just the perfect day?” Sora asked, picking out a whipped-cream covered marshmallow and plopping it in his mouth. “I had so much fun, Riku.”

“Me too,” Riku said softly, taking a sip from his mug before he would say further embarrassing and sappy things like _I love you_ or _let’s get a cabin like this and make a home together._

Sora leaned over to steal one of the marshmallows from Riku’s mug.

“Hey!” Riku said, pretending to be affronted.

“The pink ones are nicer,” Sora said with his mouth full, grinning lopsidedly. “Consider it my reward for winning our snowball fight.”

Riku huffed, shaking his head. “I thought your reward was a kiss.”

Sora’s grin turned into a little smirk that made Riku’s skin tingle pleasantly in a way that had nothing to do with the heat of the fire or the hot chocolate. “Nah, that was _your_ reward for coming second place. You were _so close_ to winning, but I’m just too good.”

Sora turned sideways so he could wiggle his legs over Riku’s lap underneath the blankets, taking another sip and smiling at Riku with a line of whipped cream on his upper lip. Riku wanted to lean in to lick it off, and he _could_ now, so he did. Sora giggled brightly and leaned his forehead against Riku’s when they pulled apart again, one hand making its way into Riku’s still shower-damp hair to keep them close together.

Sora’s face went soft and tender, his eyes reflecting the candles and Christmas lights around them. That, more than anything, made any retort Riku could’ve made stick in his throat. Sora was always beautiful, but there was something about him these days; a newfound confident smugness, combined with the way his eyes would go mellow and bright whenever they met Riku’s. 

It made Riku’s heart skid in his chest, made him restless in the very best way. The fact that Sora looked at _him_ like that. The fact that they could tease and play fight and steal each other’s marshmallows, and it only made him love Sora more.

Sora shivered a little as he pulled away, picking another marshmallow out of his mug, but this time holding it out for Riku. Riku smiled slightly and leaned forward to wrap his lips around the marshmallow and Sora’s fingers, keeping eye-contact so he could watch the way Sora’s eyes darkened a little before crinkling as he beamed in return.

While chewing, Riku moved his free hand underneath the blankets to find Sora’s socked feet and the strip of bare skin exposed between his socks and his trousers. He slipped warm fingers underneath the fabric, upwards over the soft hairs of Sora's leg, the curve of his calf. Sora shivered visibly, almost spilling hot chocolate over himself.

“Riku!” But he giggled even as he shivered again, pressing himself closer into Riku’s side.

Riku hummed in return, sipping his hot chocolate as they both stared into the dancing flames in the fireplace. The silence that settled over the cabin was peaceful and drowsy. Sora finished his hot chocolate and rested his head on Riku’s shoulder, damp spikes brushing Riku’s neck. The sensation sent a tingle from the back of Riku’s head down his spine, and he barely suppressed a full-body shudder.

Now that they were in this quiet bubble together, there was one last thing Riku wanted to do before they settled in for the night. Christmas Eve was for crackling fires and lights and cuddling underneath fluffy blankets, but it was also for… He inhaled deeply, gathering his nerve.

“I got you a gift,” Riku said, watching the flames licking around the logs and the smoke drifting upwards into the chimney.

As expected, that got Sora’s attention. He sat up straight and clapped his hands in glee. “A Christmas gift?”

Riku nodded, glancing down at Sora’s excited face. He was oddly nervous about giving it to Sora, seeing as how he’d made it himself and he knew it wasn’t perfect. But he’d worked hard on it, and part of him was remarkably proud of his efforts. Mostly that he’d been able to keep it a secret from Sora, too.

“What is it?” Sora asked, bouncing up and down and wiggling his legs back and forth in Riku’s lap.

Riku blushed a little and averted his eyes back to the fire. “If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise when you open it.”

“Rikuuuuuu, you know I’m not good with patience. You can’t say that and then not give it to me! I love gifts!”

Riku leaned over to grab two matching packages from where he’d hidden them underneath the couch. Oddly bashful for some reason, he hugged both of them to his chest for a moment. But Sora was looking at him expectantly, so after that brief moment of courage gathering, he extended the one with the red ribbon to Sora.

As expected, Sora didn’t waste any time, tearing off the wrapping paper and throwing it to the ground in a matter of seconds. Inside was a pair of hand-knitted socks, midnight blue speckled with grey. Riku held his breath, because he wasn’t sure if Sora would _like_ them; maybe it was a stupid gift and he didn’t want Sora to be disappointed, but he’d worked really hard on them and—

“Oh, Riku…” Sora whispered, raspy and emotional, almost breathless. “Did you make these? For me?”

Riku nodded.

“I love them!”

Riku felt the little knot of anxiety dissolve as Sora squirmed to get his legs out of Riku’s lap so he could take off his socks and put on the ones that Riku gave him. He stuck his feet out from underneath the blanket to wiggle his toes and grinned widely. Riku watched him, feeling warm all over.

“Did you make a pair for yourself as well? How did you even know how to do this? They’re so nice and warm and soft, Riku…” Sora drew up his legs so he could stroke fingers over the soft wool. “Wow…”

Riku slowly opened his own package with the blue ribbon, showing Sora a pair of matching socks, only these were speckled dark and light yellow. “Naminé taught me. She learned by reading about it in a book. I wanted to make you something for Christmas, and…well, I liked doing it. It was…soothing.”

“Ah, Riku, you’re so clever!” Sora, mindless of the blankets around them, worked his way into Riku’s lap, wrapping his arms around Riku’s shoulders to press their chests firmly together. 

Riku could feel Sora’s heart beating a fluttery rhythm through their layers of shirts and sweaters, and he inhaled deeply into Sora’s now mostly-dry hair. It smelled like smoke and chocolate, with a hint of pine trees.

He’d hoped, of course, that Sora would like the socks, but having Sora react like this made something giddy and warm settle securely in Riku’s chest.

This was their first Christmas together after everything. No more war looming over them, no more evil keyblade masters, the Heartless reduced to a manageable level. The peace of mind that came with Riku finally being able to tell Sora all of the things he’d been unable to say for so long.

“I love you,” he whispered, low and hoarse.

“I love you too, Riku,” Sora whispered back, breath stuttering damply against Riku’s collarbone. “Thank you for your gift.”

Then he pulled back, eyes wide. “But I didn’t get you anything!”

Riku smiled. “That’s okay.” And then, because he couldn’t help himself after all. “Just having you here is enough for me.”

Sora’s cheeks tinted pink at the words, and he whined a soft little _Rikuuuuuu_ before burying his face back into Riku’s neck.

“It’s true,” Riku affirmed, delighted when Sora trembled in his arms, his breathing evening out again.

“Can we stay a little just like this?” Sora exhaled quietly.

Riku hummed in reply. Tomorrow they would fly the Highwind to Mickey’s big party to celebrate Christmas at Disney Castle with everyone else. But tonight was just for them. For hot chocolate with marshmallows and snow outside and cuddles in front of a crackling fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :D


End file.
